


RinRei Week 2 Day 1 Food

by WinterWriter95



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RinRei Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWriter95/pseuds/WinterWriter95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first ever fic writing for a ship I actually love! So who ever reads this I hope you like it and that I didn't waste your time.  Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	RinRei Week 2 Day 1 Food

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic writing for a ship I actually love! So who ever reads this I hope you like it and that I didn't waste your time. Enjoy!

‘Yet another late night,’  Rin thinks as he walks back to his apartment.  After graduating from Samezuka, Rin decided to continue his school life and train a bit longer in Japan before going to Australia; so far everything was going great except for all the late nights Rin has gone through.  Don’t misunderstand, he expected this change; he knew about this kind of life from being at Samezuka, but the only difference was back at Samezuka the cafeteria made food. Now that he’s on his own he hasn’t the time to cook his own meals. So far, it has been nothing but convenience store meals for the past weeks.  Rin knows that constantly eating out isn’t good for him, especially after one of his conversations with Rei.

Finally making it to his apartment with his dinner in hand, he opens his door and walks inside. Upon entering his apartment, Rin is met with a delicious aroma after settling in; he notices a bag sitting on his kitchen table. Warily approaching the bag he discovers there’s a note next to said bag: ‘ _Here’s enough food for a couple of days until you are able to cook something for yourself. All you have to do is re-heat it.’_ Sure enough there is food in said bag, and by the looks of things this food was homemade, but who could’ve done it? It certainly wasn’t his mother since she had her own things to do, it couldn’t have been Gou since she couldn’t have made something of this level…it then hit him who could’ve done it.  Smiling to himself, he gets out his phone, going to his most recent contact and pressing the call button, hearing the constant rings. He hopes that he is still awake.

“ _Hello? Rin-san, are you alright?”_

“Yeah, I’m alright, but it would seem that I had an intruder in my house but instead of taking anything they decided to leave food instead.  Would you happen to know anything about that?”

_“Well I don’t see that as I broke into your home seeing as though you gave me a key to your apartment.”_ He sighs to himself at how literally Rei took his comment. “I know I gave you a key, Rei, I was trying to be funny.”

_“Oh. Well, yes, I came by earlier to drop off the food for you. I was worried about your health, so I decided to cook you something, and don’t worry, there’s nothing sweet present.”_

“Thank you for doing this for me, Rei. I really do appreciate it.”

_“It was no problem.  I just wanted to make sure you eat healthier, and try not to push yourself to hard.”_

“I promise, and you also try not to push yourself too hard. Good night, Rei.”

_“Good night, Rin-san.”_   And with that they hang up. Rin smiles to himself, going to get one of the meals Rei made for him to heat up.  Rin really does have an amazing boyfriend.


End file.
